


Holding Onto You

by deeniebee28



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, M/M, inspired by picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeniebee28/pseuds/deeniebee28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for inspiring picture, just a bit of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Onto You

**Author's Note:**

> [Picture Here](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lzxkcx58Jv1qgm0cz.jpg)

Dave loved that Kurt was so flexible. There was nothing more fucking perfect than the feel of those lean muscled legs wrapped around his waist. The way his hand fit in the dip of his arched back. And damn he was irresistible looking, all long lines and pale creamy skin splayed out in his hands. He could fuck Kurt like this forever. 

Kurt loved that David was so strong. To him, there was nothing hotter than David, lifting him and holding him in place while he fucked him as if his life depended on it. The way his muscles rippled underneath his fingertips, sensitizing them. The feeling of those firm thighs beneath his ass as he held on and just let the sensation take him to orgasm. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to take a moment and thank everyone that has read or reviewed. It means a lot that you liked my work so much ^_^ Stay tuned for a sequel to Ba-Bad Romance coming soon!  
> -Deeniebee
> 
> Drabble written for Tumblr Pirates!
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely [wanderlustlights](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights) and [Spooky Bibi](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/725475/Spooky_Bibi)
> 
> Concrit welcome. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did David would've been back at the beginning of Season 3


End file.
